Rayman (character)
Rayman is a character that has been shown in a series of games involving him. He was created by Ubisoft and his first apperance was Rayman on the Playstation. He has been known for having no limbs in his games. In the Rayman series players control Rayman, but in Rayman Origins, players control different characters of the Rayman universe. Apperence Rayman is typically found wearing white gloves, a red scarf on a purple shirt (which was replaced with a red and purple hoodie) with a white Ring on it, and yellow sneakers.The Ring appears to have magical properties. One part of his character design is he has no neck, arms or legs, but rather his head, torso, hands and feet appear to float in midair relative each other as though they were attached. His hands and feet usually act like normal appendages (running, using objects, etc.), but some of his abilities involve separating them from his body.He has however been known to change outfits, beginning from his third adventure against the Black Lum André in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. In Japanese versions, Rayman's suit is changed from purple to blue, since purple is seen as the color of death in Japan. Abilities Rayman's abilities consist of attacking his enemies by winding up his fists and throwing them at his enemies, floating through the air and descending slowly by using his hair as a helicopter propeller, and the ability to live and survive without his body parts attached. In Rayman 2: The Great Escape, he was granted the ability to attack his enemies with energy balls, rather than throwing his fists. Late in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, the Leptys granted Rayman the ability to turn Black Lums into Red Lums with a grimace. Also, there were combat fatigues in the game with could give Rayman Heavy Metal Fists that could increase his attack power, a propeller that could make him fly into the air, a missile attack that could make turn Rayman's fist into a powerful missile, a chain that could latch onto anything it could latch on to, and many more. Past Not much is known about Rayman's past. Supposedly he was found by fishermen on a beach by the Sea of Lums. In Rayman 2 this idea is further elaborated on when Rayman is revealed to be the only creature living in the world who was not dreamed up by Polokus, as well as the only person who can convert the Silver Lums made by the Fairies into powers. It is speculated (in the game) that Rayman could in fact be a 'chosen one' selected by all the gods of all the worlds, destined to fight against evil. Despite this, Rayman has not allowed it to dampen his views on life and continues to be witty and rather energetic. The games take place in seemingly unconnected areas. The original, 2-D Rayman games take place in what is called Rayman's home world - a world that is kept stable by the Great Protoon. Most of the games after that take place in a seemingly different, more realistic world of a god named Polokus, while the Raving Rabbids take place in more contemporary settings and eventually Earth itself. The Protoon has not been spoken of in the games since, so whether or not these settings are of the same world or different ones remains a mystery. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Gaming Icons Category:Games Category:Rayman Series